Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a power sourcing equipment and a power supply system, and more particularly to a power sourcing equipment and a power supply system where power is supplied via an Ethernet cable.
Related Art
Electronic devices need power to function properly, and so do the network devices. Assume that a local network device, such as an Ethernet switch, is connected to three remote network devices, such as wireless network base stations, four power supplies are required to make this local area network work. However, it may be difficult for network devices to be plugged into a mains socket if the network devices are located outdoors, on the roof, or on an enclosing wall of the house.
In the circumstances mentioned above, it may be better to supply power to a network device through an Ethernet cable.